User blog:Casecr/Nick and Disney Show Villain Countdown
I made a countdown I'm planning to add to the Villains Wiki, but since the upcoming Henry Danger and Thundermans crossover will have a villain convention in its plot, I thought I'd share it here too. One thing that I've been interested in is countdowns and one thing I am enthused with besides ships, is villains, so I thought why not start a countdown of villains. I asked myself where to start ? Video Game villains ? Horror villains ? Then I thought why not villains for kids and teens; various shows and characters come to mind because I watched a lot of shows over the years, especially by Nick and the Disney Channel, so to cull the list down I'll be laying some ground rules. The villains on this list are from live action Disney Channel and Nick shows. I won't be using random villains but ones that leave sort of an impression. I will be including movie villains but only if they are based off of a show. Non redeemed villains have higher precedence over redeemed villains, and darker villains hold higher precedence than light hearted villains. Strait up villains hold higher precedence over especially bad jerks. Let us begin 12. Jax Novoa from Every Witch Way. I'm probably gonna get some flack for putting him on this list, but for all intents and purposes Jax was the main antagonist of season two, having more plot and character importance than E and Desdemona. He also had a bigger impact on the show and left a bigger impression on the audience than Principal Torres. Jax is number twelve on the list because he kind of redeems himself and wasn't impressive in the villainy department. Jax's villainy amounts to manipulating almost everyone he meets, abusing magic for his amusement, trying to get his love interest Emma to help him take over the world, and when that fails he teams up with an evil clone of Emma to take her place. He was also nothing short of a bully towards Daniel (if you don't consider what he does with Daniel in Daniel Who ? a form of bullying, you must have a twisted sense of morality). And this is just a theory of mine but one thing I find suspicious about Jax is that there was another character part of Emma's love triangle before Jax was introduced - Tony a legitimately charming and nice magician who disappeared around the time Jax came into the picture - as a result I can't help but wonder if Jax offed Tony before making his moves. First lets take his alleged Freudian Excuse into account; we learn that Jax has a cold father in the form of Jake Novoa, a powerful and apparently evil wizard and corporate mogul, Jax is acting on Jake's behalf - this is used to milk sympathy for Jax and imply he doesn't want to be evil and that his father is making him. I don't buy it, Jax is clearly doing a lot of things of his own volition throughout season two, and despite his obvious resentment to his dad, it is in character for Jax to be a rebel especially to an apparent authoritarian like his dad. I got the feeling the show's writers where going for the Tywin and Jamie Lannister dynamic from Game of Thrones, but it came more off as Roose and Ramsay Bolton from the same show. Now it's revealed that Jake Novoa was a Well Intentioned Extremist and he was planning to use Jax to protect the world from a bigger threat ? I know this was likely decided when they were writing season 4, so I'll give them the benefit of the doubt but does this make Jax's actions better in universe ? Not exactly; he still was being a jerk at times, still was trying to take over the world and as far as he knew he was going to destroy the magic realm. He only really stops because Emma was against it - so does that mean Jax would have absolutely no problem with destroying the magic realm if Emma wasn't against it ? You see why I wouldn't put the possibility of killing Tony past him ? Onto his reformation; in the climax of season two, Jax realizes he loves Emma and allegedly changes on the spot for her - y'know after it was revealed he was sent to use her to take over the world and as far as he knew destroy the magic realm, and he used an evil clone to take her place. His motivation was that he loved Emma and that alone is what caused him to stop; as opposed to realizing what he's doing is wrong. He's not even defeated in a fight, he just surrenders and defects to the good guys side at the last minute. Now I love a good redemption story as much as the next guy, but that's the thing, it has to be good. One of my favourite examples of a reformed villain is Sunset Shimmer of the Equestria Girls trilogy; she is held accountable and takes responsibility for her actions (unlike Jax), she's remorseful (unlike Jax), she makes an effort to make up for what she did (unlike Jax), those who immediately forgave Sunset where still awkward around her at first (unlike Jax). Now that I think about it, Sunset and Jax are polar opposites; while Sunset's actions cast a shadow over her, Jax's are swept under the rug entirely. Now one of the things I did like about Jax was the story arc surrounding his family, which I think could've and should've played a part in his reformation and had it been gradual over the course of season three and four. It's not even an excuse that it's a kids show because in that same show, Maddie Van Pelt had the second half one season one and season two to work her way into a reformation while Jax got like one episode before being put to bed entirely. Gripes aside Jax gets on the list for having a big impression but as a villain my opinion of him is "meh", and a reformed villain my opinion of him is also "meh", so he's number 12 on the countdown. There are a number of ways that a character could like Jax could've been written better, as an anti villain, reformed villain, or just a strait villain. In spite of his reformation and partially because of it, Jax comes off a bigger Villain Sue than Megan Parker and while I still have MLP on the mind, he's up there with Starlight Glimmer. 11. Molly Garfunkel from How to Rock. You know this type. You see them in many TV shows, movies and even games surrounding high school, even in books, Carrie featuring the original example. I'm talking of course about the stuck up, pretty and possibly rich girl, who is super popular to the other students despite being mean, mostly to the protagonist. In this short lived show, Molly is the antagonist, being the leader of the Perfs clique, having kicked out the previous popular girl Kacey Simon, the shows protagonist. The conflict was simple; when Molly and her lovable henchwoman Grace aren't dancing on the cafeteria tables Equestria Girls style, Molly is being rather iron fisted as a popular girl and seems to be trying to spite Kacey. So what makes her stand out compared to the many examples I've seen on Nick and Disney ? Moral greyness; as stated Kacey was once miss mean popular and stuck up before the series and Molly was one of her lackies. Throughout the show Kacey hasn't entirely gotten over her struck up traits and each episode was another lesson in humility for her. While Molly is the antagonist, I hardly see her as "evil" - rarely if ever, is there actual "good" or "evil" rivalries in high school. If the writers wanted Molly to be genuinely evil, they would have to take cues from a lot of real life controversies revolving around high school kids, but this is a Nick show. We see the rivalry between Molly, Kacey, and their respective groups the Perfs and Gravity 5 would learn to get along if they weren't so competitive with each other (especially with the Nelson x Gracie ship). This comes to a head in the season finale/de facto series finale, which serves as a Christmas special, where we learn that back when Kacey was popular she wasn't a good friend to Molly and had to compete with her for everything. This paints Molly in a new light; she's not some stuck up high school queen being mean to the main character for no reason, but someone retaliating against someone who wasn't a good friend. This also paints their rivalry throughout the series in a new light as Kacey was just as competitive towards Molly as friends as they where rivals. What makes this interesting is that in the last episode, Molly and Kacey just talk about their problems and reach an understanding. Had there been a season two, I think Molly would be the ones learning a lesson in humility and get a decent reformation. Unfortunately, despite its popularity, the show was canceled after the first season so we didn't get to see what happens with Molly, though this was the same year Nick cancelled Victorious and aired Marvin Marvin - Nick wasn't exactly making competent decisions. Had the show continue, I think Molly would have a character story akin to Maddie from Every Witch Way, Kate from Lizzie McGuire, and Sharpay from High School Musical. Despite the show ending too soon, I am kind of happy with the ending we got; Gravity 5 and the Perfs just getting along on Christmas and sitting around a fire. 10. Jett Stetson from Big Time Rush. Big Time Rush was one of Nick's more successful shows, focusing on a small town boy band living with other teen actors, actresses and singers. It was a show that didn't take itself seriously save for a few moments and it was one of those shows that I found fun to watch. There where a number villains on the show but none of them really stand out to me other than Jett Stetson. I think he was made to be annoying but he was kind of entertaining; this is a guy who is so arrogant he's actually intimidated that there's someone more handsome he was. Now the basic description of Jett is such; introduced in season 2, Jett is a teen actor and co stars with Jo Taylor, love interest to protagonist Kendall Knight. Kendall is jealous and uneasy about him because Jett and Jo play a couple on a in-universe show New Town High, staring a rivalry between the two. Jett's feats amount to slacking off during a school project and selling out his team during a prank war. So for the most part he was just a jerk right ? Well here's where he kind of goes bad guy territory, in the episode Big Time Sneakers Jett lies to the media about him and Jo dating. Kendall and Jo confront Jett and he reveals he is working with Jo's publicist to fake a relationship between Jett and Jo for publicity for their show. And since Jett is a more popular actor than Jo, if Jo doesn't comply fans will take Jett's side and make Jo seem like the bad guy and it would mean the end of her career. In other words, Jett is using coercion to try to strong arm a perfectly happy couple into breaking up so he can fake a relationship with his co star without any consideration for her feelings, all for TV publicity. That's pretty low. This episode has Jett at his most antagonistic and in my opinion, it was his Moral Event Horizon. Because of this, Jett was one of the more notable villains in my eyes, simply for how petty he is and how he cares very little about the feelings of others just to help his image. I would be surprised that Kendall and Jo didn't give Jett much resentment in Jett's future appearances, but to be fair this is one of those shows that doesn't take itself seriously. On a side note; as I was writing this list, I was made aware of Jimmy Starr, a similar villain on a more recent show Austin & Ally, who's actions carry onto other episodes. While I would consider Starr and honourable mention, I haven't exactly seen any Austin & Ally episodes with Starr in them, plus Big Time Rush was here first and hence Jett was here first. However, there is another Disney Channel villain I consider similar to Jett and Starr further down the list who takes their actions to a more monstrous extreme, but we'll get to her when we get to her. 9. Paolo Valisari from Lizzie McGuire. Before I talk about this guy, I can not express enough how much I love this show. Back in the early 2000's, Lizzie McGuire set the gold standard of teen oriented shows on the Disney Channel and Nick show and is the spiritual predecessor to the Disney Channel Live Action Universe. I was a fan of the show when I was a little kid and had a crush on Hilary Duff. In 2012, I got back into the show when I came across the movie on TV. About a year later I bought four VHS tapes (I'm one of the people who still use VCRs) each tape containing four episodes, and I bought the movie, which functions as the series finale, tying up the loose ends regarding character relationships. Onto the villain of he movie; Paolo Valisari. When Lizzie and her friends graduate middle school they are taken on a trip to Rome. There Lizzie befriends a charming local pop star Paolo Valisari. It turns out Lizzie has a resemblance to Paolo's ex girlfriend and singing partner Isabella. Paolo says that Isabella is refusing to host the International Music Video Awards with him and tells Lizzie that Isabella will be sued if she doesn't show. Paolo asks Lizzie to pose as Isabella for the show but Lizzie is nervous, so Paolo decides to help her. Nice guy, right ? When Paolo is preparing Lizzie for the show, he tells her to lip synch as Isabella. We soon find out the truth; Paolo was trying to avoid getting sued himself for contract breach, so he uses Lizzie's resemblance to Isabella to get her to lip synch on stage so he could have the plug pulled and frame Isabella, ruin her career and humiliate Lizzie in the process. You'd think that be as low as Jett trying to strong arm a couple into breaking up for TV publicity, but what really twists the knife here is that as part of Paolo's plan he befriends Lizzie and charms her, spends his time building her confidence and getting her to fall in love with him, just so he can set her up to be humiliated in an international award show, just to hurt his girlfriend. And the fact he's pretty much toying with Lizzie's emotions makes him a borderline sociopath. Coincidence time; I just want to point out that Paolo was advertised and initially presented as a love interest and this movie came out ten years before Frozen, so what we got is Pop Prince Hans. 8. Nora Dershlit from iCarly. I was originally going to write an entry for Nevel Papperman from this show, but after careful thinking and evaluation I think Nora deserves to be on this list more. She is the titular antagonist of iPsycho, iStillPsycho and the Sam & Cat episode SuperPsycho. And she's definitely a psycho, I mean what else can you say about a character designed (probably unintentionally) after Annie Wilkes and Buffalo Bill ? Nora was introduced as an apparently depressed and lonely fan of the iCarly crew, and when they decide to cheer her up by holding a birthday party, they seem to brighten her day. After the party, Nora reveals she is, in fact a psycho, then kidnaps them, stating that her parents have abandoned her and she wants to keep the iCarly crew for herself forever and locks them in her basement. They mange to get a message to their friend Gibby who comes to their rescue; Nora is defeated and arrested, and the iCarly crew are freed. In her next appearance, she apparently reforms and invites the iCarly crew back to her house to make amends. Her parents are there and seem like stand up folks (key word being seem), but then it turns out her family are a bunch of happy psychos too (insert joke about the Sawyer or Firefly family here). They kidnap the iCarly crew intending to keep them in a party going on forever. To keep Gibby and Spencer from helping them, they trap the former in a chimney and the latter on a spinning wheel, to spin him until his brain turns to go (and spinning him around for ten hours on a full bladder). When Freddie's mom and T-Bo come to their rescue, the Dershlit's don't hesitate to try to kill them. While the comparison to Buffalo Bill could be initially unintentional, in the spin off show Sam & Cat, it absolutely was intentional as she plays the roll in its Silence of the Lambs parody Super Psycho; in it, Nora escaped prison by attacking a guard and bashing said guards head into the floor (I legitimately thought she killed the guard at first). Nora than kidnaps Sam's twelve year old friend Dice for no reason other than to hurt Sam. She had no demands, no ransom, just intended to keep Dice in a well in her basement so she can make wigs from his hair (again this is a Buffalo Bill parody in a kids show; they couldn't use the skin suit). Since this more or less shows she's willing to hurt kids, it's probably a good thing hat Gibby beat Nora in their first fight, considering his little brother Guppy was there. 7. Augustus from The Troop. The Troop was a short lived Nick series focusing on the titular organization which consists of teenagers all over the world battling monsters. So who'd guess that one of their most dangerous enemies was was Augustus, a seemingly normal teenager. Augustus is introduced as a meek and mousy nerd with bullying issues, before he discovers the existence of monsters and how to control them. Initially with the use of monsters, he gets his revenge in the bullies before the power gets to his head. Augustus then makes attempts to kill the male protagonist Jake, as he sees Jake as a rival for his crush Hayley, the female protagonist who was the only student who treated him decently. Augustus seemingly has his memory wiped but proves to be savvy enough to avoid it. Augustus later returns to make another attempt on Jake's life before being deemed to dangerous and being sent to a mental hospital. This culminates in his last appearance, where he breaks out of the sanitarium, and uses a force field to block his town from the rest of the world before going about his plan to open a portal to the monster dimension and bring about an army of monsters for world conquest. What has my attention to Augustus isn't who he is or what he does, but what he could represent. He becomes a more interesting and darker character when you read between the lines with him; I may be overthinking it but could Augustus represent the dark reality of bullying victims ? I often hear accounts both real and fictional of high school bully victims often taking their lives or snapping and killing their peers, or both. Bullying is taken lightly on allot of shows, especially Nick, and compared to characters like Freddie Benson, or Robbie Shapiro, who sort of sit back and take it, Augustus is the only one who retaliates and tries to kill people as a result. Initially uses the monsters for revenge before the power gets to his head. He is shown to be unstable as he uses dangerous monsters to do his dirty work for petty reasons. He also seeks to set loose an army of monsters on the entire world. It's also implied in his last appearance that he took his own life. I'm not even joking; he is last seen letting himself be sucked into the monster dimension, where human chances of survival are slim, it is implied he was attacked upon being sucked in, he is never seen or heard from again for the rest of the series, meaning as far as the show knows he's dead. 6. Silver Sight Demon from Are You Afraid of the Dark ?. This may be a more obscure character but it defiantly belongs on the list. Are You Afraid of the Dark was an anthology horror show made by Nick that aired throughout the nineties. The show focuses on the Midnight Society, a group of teenagers who gather around a campfire to tell scary stories. Each episode is a story told by the Midnight Society. Some episodes where pretty generic, some where goofie, and some where genuinely scary. My favourite episode is Tale of the Night Shift in which a vampire rampages across a hospital and threatens to drop the protagonist off a roof and lick up the mess. Yes, this was a kids show. I didn't watch the show in its prime but I came across some episodes on a tape I had. Episodes are available to watch on YouTube, and Internet reviewer Jontron reviewed three episodes (link here https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fVbMBgHj2ZU). Out of many villains that appear on this show, I'd say the one that stands out is the Silver Sight demon. Why ? Because it's the villain of the three parter episode Tale of the Silver Sight, an episode that takes place outside of the Midnight Society's stories, and thus the demon exists outside of their stories, making it a genuine threat to them. This effectively makes the demon the shows meta villain, like Randall Flagg to Stephen King. The story goes as such, this demon has power that runs through the Silver Sight, a mystical device with the power to grant wishes. What the demon does is he makes a bargain with people and uses the Silver Sight to grant their wish before ruining their lives, the lives of their loved ones, culminating in their deaths and collecting their souls. The episode opens with the implication that it killed the protagonist Gary's grandfather. We learn that it made a deal with the original Midnight Society and is now collecting it's due. The current Midnight Society seek the Silver Sight throughout the three parter, with the demon posing as a kid helping them along the way. The demon plans in swindling the new Midnight Society into a new deal, trying to tempt Gary into using it to kill the episodes red herring villain. 5. Penelope from Sonny With A Chance. Say what you will about Jett Stetson, the worst he does is try to strong arm a perfectly happy couple into breaking up - Penelope takes it to a whole other level. Sonny With a Chance was a short lived but popular Disney Channel show, which along with Camp Rock, put Demi Lovato in the spotlight as one of three Disney Channel Queens of her time, along with Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. The show focuses on actors and actresses from two working on two different shows in the same studio. And one character really sticks out as a notable villain on this show. Penelope is the co star of Sonny's love interest Chad Dylan Cooper. We learn she doesn't like Chad and Sonny being in love, and wants Chad for herself. So obvious conclusion, pretend to befriend Sonny, frame her for theft and plagiarism, ruining her friendships, reputation, relationship with Chad and getting her fired before trying to kill Sonny with a bomb at her old high school. You read correctly. When Sonny's friends learn the truth, Penelope traps them on a plane she's about to leave to crash. She takes two parachutes and offers it to Chad as long as he dates her. Chad naturally and sanely refuses, and she leaves him to die too before continuing in her plan to kill Sonny. What makes Penelope truly evil in my opinion, besides the fact she tries to murder the main cast, is her motivations and true personality; there's no beating around the bush, Penelope is a sociopath. She pretty much wants to indulge her petty and completely bottomless hate and jealousy of Sonny, with complete indifference to anyone and everyone around her. Not even love holds any weight to her; when the boy she has a crush on rejects her, she leaves him to die as well without any hesitation or remorse, before continuing her plan to kill Sonny, which at that point was a pointless endeavour. The trope Knight of Cerebus applies to characters, mostly villains, in otherwise lighthearted works that make said works darker, dramatic or serious with their presence. I think Penelope might just be the poster child of this trope. 4. The Annihilator from Mighty Med. We're not gonna be seeing anything like him on Henry Danger or The Thundermans. What we have here is the Annihilator, one of the biggest and most dangerous villains on Mighty Med, as well as the shows own Knight of Cerebus. The Annihilator was the arch enemy of the shows female protagonist Skylar Storm, having stolen her powers prior to the series, so his influence is felt even before he is introduced. When he is introduced its discovered that Skylar is dying from the lack of her powers, so her friends Kaz and Oliver find where the Annihilator storing them before stealing them back. They then encounter the Annihilator who tries to kill them on the spot. After returning Skylar's powers to her, they learn that when the Annihilator steals a heroes powers, he corrupts them so that when they get the powers back, they become brainwashed. Skylar gets brainwashed and becomes the Annihilator's new henchwoman. The Annihilator goes about stealing powers from superheroes as part of his plan to have a brainwashed army to destroy the world. Those who don't become brainwashed are left vulnerable to attacks from their enemies, one episode even opens with a superhero close to death because the Annihilator stole their powers. So what drives the Annihilator's quest ? We soon learn he was once Neil Gudenhauser and was born with powers, but as a child was ostracized for his powers. A human with similar powers Hapax the Elder took Neil under his wing, and trained him in hopes Neil would become a great hero. However, Neil was jaded about his experiences and decided to become a super villain and make everyone suffer like he suffered. In his last appearance, he is fatally wounded by Skylar and just before he dies, the Annihilator shoots Skylar in the back with a poison that actually kills Slylar, meaning he actually succeeded in killing one of the protagonists. Mind you its nullified by the fact she's resurrected by the episodes end (personally I think her death would've been better as a cliffhanger). 3. Gorog from Wizards of Wavelry Place. Wizards of Waverly Place was one of the Disney Channels most successful shows and put Selena Gomez in the spot of Disney Channel Queen of her time. It was one of the classics and part of the Disney Channel Live Action Universe. An obvious villain from that stands out in this series is Gorog, who was introduced in the Wizards Vs Angels arc. Gorog is the leader of the Angels and sent one of his minions, an angel named Rosie to get protagonist Justin Russo to fall in love with her. Gorog corrupts Justin into an Angel of Darkness himself and gets Justin to steal the Moral Compass and use it to spread evil around the world and orders Justin to be killed when he gets the compass. In an effort to prove his loyalty, Justin threatens to throw a little angel girl off of a building. Gorog is defeated but he returns with a vengeance, corrupting other magical beings for his army to invade the Wizard world, even trying to tempt the Russo children into surrendering by revealing her has corrupted their loved ones before Gorog is ultimately vaporized and killed by the Russo children. What puts Gorog so high on this list is not only is he a dark villain, but like Augustus, he becomes darker when you read between the lines and think about what he implies or represents. Like I said Wizards of Waverley Place is set in the Disney Channel Live Action Universe, along with several other shows meaning anything that exists in this show (magic, monsters, werewolves and vampires), automatically exists in the other shows. other shows in that universe include That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, Suite Life, Good Luck Charlie, Jessie, ANT Farm, Shake It Up, Austin and Ally, Liv and Maddie, Mighty Med, and Lab Rats. Ghosts are shown to exist in this show, Suite Life and Jessie, so canonically there is a life after death in this universe, but the Wizards vs Angels arc shows that the afterlife includes angels, demons, heaven, and hell existing in DCLAU. Why does this make Gorog darker ? Gorog is the leader of the Angels of Darkness, as in Fallen Angels. This pretty much confirm that Gorog may very well be the devil himself (or at least an archdemon). This effectively makes Gorog the biggest villain in the universe of this show, and all those other shows without actually appearing in them. So next time you watch any of the shows in that universe, just remember there are monsters, and magic on two different plains of existence behind the scenes. And yet he is number three in the countdown. 2. Victor Krane from Lab Rats. I legitimately wonder if this guy is based off of Albert Wesker from Resident Evil. What puts Victor Krane so high on this list is that the Disney Channel is because TV tropes officially branded him a Complete Monster. The criteria of a Complete Monster goes as such; a villain with no real redeeming or sympathetic qualities, their actions have to be incredibly heinous (like mass murder, torture, etc) especially by the standards of the story, and their actions have to be played strait, meaning that they have to be done seriously, (there can be humorous Complete Monsters, just as long as their humour doesn't undercut the seriousness of their actions). How does this apply to Krane ? Krane is an already powerful billionaire with a god complex and a plot for world domination. He is also a total psychopath. Teaming up with Douglas Davenport, Krane enhances himself with bioengineering intending to enslave Davenport's children. He tries to kill Davenport himself, but Davenport fakes his death. In his later appearance, Krane begins creating an bionic army for the purposes of world domination. How does he go about creating this army ? His army consists of hundreds of children and teenagers that he brainwashed, experimented, tortured and robbed of individuality. After his apparent death, we learn Krane rigged them with a virus that would slowly kill them in the event of his death, because he is such a narcissist that he believes that no life lived for him is worth living. In his final appearance, Krane is reanimated by Doctor Gao, whom he teams up with in a new bid for world domination; their scheme involved mass abduction of the inhabitants of Davenport's space colony to recruit them in his army and then wiped out all life on earth with a nuclear winter and remake the world in his own image. Foiled for a final time, Krane attempts to kill everyone a final time declaring "I've I can't have my army, I'm taking you with them!" Like I said with the Annihilator, we are never gonna see anything like him in Henry Danger or The Thundermans. 1. Horace "Jesse" Black from My Babysitter's a Vampire. I freaking love this guy, he's like something out of Buffy, and that's probably intentional; Jesse was pretty much designed as an antithesis of Edward Cullen and thus comes off as a discount Angelus (to be fair, he can't be exactly like Angelus, even if this is a more mature show). My Babysitter's a Vampire was a short lived show, and an affectionate parody of supernatural teen dramas, like Big Wolf on Campus before it. Horace Black is the leader of a vampire cult that ruled the town of Whitechapel centuries prior to the series before being defeated. In the present day, Jesse poses as a popular high school student, bidding his time before he can resurrect his cult. He still has power over the town, having turned some of its residents into vampires under his power. And as the shows female lead Sarah learns, he also demonstrates why it's not a good idea to date a dark and handsome bad boy. Jesse also has an incredibly high successful body count, which is the main reason why he's above Victor Krane. Jesse frequently throws parties where he and his minions feed on the human guests, or turn them into more vampires. Jesse also plans to resurrect his cult with a device that that collects souls. Jesse put this plan into action at a movie theatre showing a popular vampire movie; in a possible shoutout to Interview With A Vampire he lures a girl in the audience onto the stage under the pretext she won a prize before killing her and collecting her soul and the test of the audience is none the wiser. That is until Jesse sics his followers onto the crowd, and he just goes about collected the souls, until he decides he has enough to resurrect his cult (the number I think he was going for was in the 200's). After his death in the pilot movie, Jesse is resurrected in the season one finale, where he bites the male lead Ethan and forced Sarah to choose between completing her vampire transformation, or have Ethan start his own. Returning the next season, Jesse still lets you know where he stands, having absolutely no remorse for his actions with a sarcastic apology "As much as I would like to be sorry I have done much worse." Dark, suave and deviously charming, Jesse is pretty much Jax Novoa if he where written more honestly. This was a great show, pretty mature for the Disney Channel, and Jesse had the makings of being a series wide Big Bad. Had the show not been canceled after season two, he'd probably be the coolest Disney Channel villain since Drakken and Shego from Kim Possible, but that honour goes the Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, but that all said, in my opinion, Jesse is the Disney Channels coolest live action villain. Category:Blog posts